


Papa 2's Ancient sex scroll....

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe





	Papa 2's Ancient sex scroll....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letters_run_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/gifts).



There was this one time after some time with the Clergy that you started to hear rumors of an ancient sex scroll, hidden somewhere in Papa 2's study. The horny bastard you are couldn't stop thinking about this so the only thing to do was to go and look for it to see for yourself if it's real or not. It was supposedly instructions on how to have real good Ritual sex during a blood moon and it was supposed to contain drawings of old Papa Nihil in different sex positions. You had been following Papa 2's schedule pretty closely so you knew when he had a mass or a meeting. So one day you felt confident enough to go and have a look for yourself.

You make sure no one knows where you are going and make your way to his study, or his chambers, what ever you want to call it 'cause he had his bed in there and shit. So you start by knocking on his door, just to make sure he isn't there, you could always make up an excuse for something. But gladly he wasn't home so you enter, you had taken a notice to the fact that he never locked his door when he went somewhere, only when he's inside doing something. So the door creaks as you step inside, looking around a bit before closing the door behind you. You turn on the lights and start rummaging through everything, you of course put everything back as soon as you don't find anything but after some time you finally find it. The infamous sex scroll. You grab it before making yourself comfortable in Papa's chair. Opening up the scroll you lay it out on his desk to study it. And there they were, old drawings of young Nihil fucking nymphs and all sorts of ladies in different positions. You were fascinated by these drawings but you decide to read the instructions too, you can't let them go to waste. _"The sun will turn into darkness, and the moon into blood, before the great and terrible day of the Lord comes"_  It said and you held your breath, already feeling the wetness between your thighs. Then you check your watch and see you've already been there for 20 minutes so you are quick to roll it back up and to put it away.

Then, you hear some rustling outside the door and you sprint towards a closet to hide inside it. "How can he be back already?" You think as the door opens and Papa Emeritus the Second steps inside in all his glory. He locks the door behind him before walking inside, towards his chair, he didn't notice the light being on as he was too busy massaging his bulge through his robes. You watch through a tiny crack in the closet door how he sits down in his chair before opening up his drawer. He grabs what appears to be like a surgical kit of some sorts, fabric rolled up with some stuff inside it. You watch him grab a small bottle of clear liquid, setting it on the table before opening up the bundle off fabric on his table.

They were a few rods of different sizes, none bigger then your pinky finger. Then he lifts up his robes to reveal to you that he is not wearing anything underneath. You furrow your brow as he secures the robe so it won't be in the way of what ever he is doing. He then turns the chair so it's facing towards you before he proceeds to remove his gloves and run his hand softly over his erection. You hitch a breath as he does but you are quick to cover your mouth. He didn't notice, he was too fixated on this self loving time.

After a little foreplay with himself he grabs the bottle of what you assume is lube to lube his cock. And when he's done lubing his cock he gives it a few quick pumps, just to get the juice flowing before grabbing one of the smaller rods. You watch in awe as he lubes the small rod and you think you see his member twitch in excitement for what is to come. You furrow your brow even more when he grabs a hold of his cock before guiding the rod to it's entrance, gently touching his head, just to get used to his own touch and the feeling of the cold steel against his most sacred part.

As you watch all of this go down you can't help but to find this kind of hot, you didn't really know what you were looking at and you didn't even know if you liked it but you knew it was turning you on in some strange way. Then after some swirling the steel around his tip he finds his urethraand ever so slowly slides the rod down into his cock. You thought your eyes were going to pop out of your skull and you watch the rod disappear into him and you watch him grimace and struggle not to thrust his hips upwards.

This, what ever this is, it was turning you on and you feel the urge to stop the heat coiling in your core. You just had to take care of yourself so you wouldn't burst. You, slide your hand at the same pace as Papa pushing the rod into himself, down into the waistband of your pants and down to your jewels. You sigh in relief as your cold hand touches your privates and you try not to moan at the sight you are seeing.

Papa has pushed it almost all the way down but before it can disappear the whole way in he pulls it up just as slowly as before, before pushing it back in at the same pace. This time you can't help but to moan loudly as he does this and you watch his whole body jerk as you startle him. You remove your hand and cover your face quickly as you just want to disappear from this world.

"Show yourself" Papa says in between breaths as he removes the rod slowly. You feel your face turn crimson as you slowly get out of his closet, embarrassed as you can be. You meet his gaze and you can't make out if he's angry or not. "What the hell are you doing in my chambers?" Papa asks you in a surprisingly soft tone, he might've been recovering from all of the concentration needed to sound himself. You start trying to make up an excuse, you just didn't want to tell him that you read his scroll. What ever and everything you are saying doesn't make any sense so he's quick to stop you by raising his hand. You stop to think about your final answer, this could make you loose your position at the Clergy.

"Forgive me Papa but everyone was saying that you had an ancient scroll that I really wanted to have a look at, I was just going to look at it and then make myself disappear, I wasn't going to take it or anything like that" You tell him, grabbing your elbow as you watch Papa pump himself a bit. "Well, since you are here and you've seen my do _this_ " Papa starts, motioning towards his sounding kit. "I order you to finish the job for me" Papa says pumping himself some more. "Yes Papa" You say walking towards him slowly. "Do you know what I'm doing?" Papa asks you and you shake head no. "Well darling, this is called sounding. I am inserting a steel rod into my urethraand then pulling it out before it gets in too deep" Papa continues and motions for you to come closer. "Doesn't it hurt?" You ask him as you actually step forward and look at the rods on the table. "Well darling, I like it when it hurts and it doesn't hurt that much if it's done properly. And when it's mixed with stroking" Papa says and you watch his cock twitch at the anticipation.

"Aren't you going to punish me for this?" You ask him confused as you thought of Papa as this extremely stern pope. "We'll leave that for some other time. You could've just asked to look at it, it would've saved you all the trouble" Papa says before chuckling. Ask him? No one had done that before? "I guess you're right, wait why weren't you at that meeting?" You ask him boldly as you look up into his eyes trying not to look at his cock. "Turns out that most of the higher Clergy had the flue so we cut is short, there wasn't much to do anyway" Papa says smirking as he grabs the a bottle of hand sanitizer. "Here, if we are going to do it right we have to make sure your hands are clean" Papa says and you reach your hand towards him and he gives you a few drips of rubbing alcohol.

You rub your hands together before he hands you the rod he just held. "Alright here is the rod" Papa says as you take the rod from his hand. "Do I stand or do I sit, what do I do?" You ask him confused. "Just get on your knees, I'll talk you through this I'm sure it'll be fine" Papa says motioning towards the floor. You get on your knees with the rod in your hand and you get as close to Papa as you can, in between his thighs. You do some weird motions with your hands as you don't know what to do and Papa just grabs your hand that isn't holding the rod and puts it around his erection. "You are going to start by touching my dick a bit, just to get me back in the mood, you gave me a bad scare there" Papa says before chuckling as he guides your hand up and down. "Just for a few minutes, then you'll have to use the rod" Papa says sighing as you put your other hand on his thigh, the one that's still holding the rod.

You focus on Papa's cock and watch it closely, looking at the skin moving up and down as you pump him, looking at the veins reappear when you press down at them. You want nothing more but to taste him but unfortunately the lube is in the way and it doesn't taste too nice. You look up at Papa and you watch him, lean his head back, close his eyes and sigh once more. You decide to breathe on it, just to make it a bit more exciting and Papa hitches a breath as you do.

"I'd love to taste you but I'm afraid lube doesn't taste too nice" You tell him smiling while easing the mood a bit. "Next time you will, now, I think it's time for the rod" Papa says raising himself up a bit so he can see what you are doing. "Right" You say hesitantly as you raise the rod. "Do I just... put it in?" You ask him a bit nervous. "Yes" Papa breathes out as he grabs a bit more lube. "You have to do it slowly so you won't accidentally damage something inside me" Papa says as he lubes up the rod for you before allowing you to continue.

"Alright, get me used to the steel before slowly inserting it into my urethra" Papa says slowly and you start by doing something similar to what he was doing earlier. You swirl it slowly around his head before inserting it just as slowly. "Okay, if something were to go wrong you'll have to remove it at the same pace as you inserted it. Just push it in before pulling almost all the way out and repeat before we change the size" Papa says as you push it into him slowly.

"Mmmmh, you're doing great darling" Papa says, leaning his head back a bit as you reach as far as you can before pulling it out ever so slowly. You repeat this 3 more times before Papa begs you to change the size. "I'll need you to go up a size or I'll go crazy" Papa says and you slowly remove the rod. He is quick to lube up a bigger rod before handing it to you. You do something similar as before but you don't waste too much time playing with his head, you just insert it.

"Fuuu" Papa breathes out, grabbing the armrests on his chair. "Sweet Satan, that is good" Papa says as you insert it. "I usually don't use the bigger ones on myself as they are too powerful for me" Papa says before moaning. You chuckle softly at him as you actually feel a bit happy for being able to help him. After a few more, inserting and pulling Papa has to stop you.

He's close.

"We'll go up a size and then well call it a night" Papa says as he lubes up another one and you remove the one you are holding. "Here" Papa says handing you the size above the other one. "Alright darling, when I say go, you may jerk me off with the rod inside of me and when I signal you, you have to remove it" Papa says and instead of playing with his head a bit you just insert it, making Papa hiss and grind his teeth. "Please.. fuck.... yesss" Papa says as you insert it before pulling it up again. "Ok go" Papa says after a few insertions and you are quick to bring your hand to his cock. You wrap your fingers around his shaft before pumping him slowly, once and then twice. "Fuck that's good" Papa says growling as he continues to hold on to the armrests.

You smirk to yourself for having this much control over the most powerful man of the Clergy, pumping him once more. "I am this close to cumming, it isn't even funny" Papa tells you in frustration, showing you how close with his fingers as you continue to pump him slowly. "Remove the rod, little one" Papa says slowly and you do, you stop stroking him and just remove the rod. "Make it quick now" Papa says as he sets the rod aside on the table. With both hands now free you try to make it as pleasurable for him as you can, putting both of your hands on him, stroking him up and down. "Yesss" Papa hisses before groaning loudly as he cums. You close your eyes as he orgasms and you feel some of his warm cum land on your face. You open your eyes as he finishes and you look up at him, waiting for your next command. "Next time I _will_ punish you" Papa says shooing you away. "Can I at least get a napkin?" You ask him a bit annoyed as you stand up. "Fine" Papa says as he puts his robes down before throwing you a napkin. You wipe your face before leaving his chambers. Time to finish yourself off in your own room.


End file.
